The Story of Egoist's Life
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: Just of the imagination-Take place after episode 6 season 2. Nowaki and Hiroki were starting their life together happily. Pairing- Egoist(Main),Terrorist,Romantica. YukinaXKisa,OnoderaXTakano and ChiakiXHatori may also take place in this series.
1. Chapter 1-Love Can Be Sweeter

**Chapter 1-****Love Can Become More Sweeter.**

**Flower Shop,**

"Thank you,sir and come again…"Thanked a blue haired boy around 24 years old to a customer who was just bought a bouquet of flower,walking out of the shop. He was a part time worker as a florist and at the same time,he also was a pediatrician in a hospital where he took part as a doctor-in-residency. He got a pair of bluish black eyes and a blue hair. He was Nowaki Kusama.

He looked down at his watch and it shown 5:00 p.m. He said happily,"Ahhhh,it's time to close the shop now."

He shut down the cash machine as he began taking off his apron and hung it inside his closet. Then,as he walked to the main fuse to switch off the lamps,suddenly a young man were walking inside the shop. He was liked sighing as if he was running outside and got rushing into here. He noticed him and not wanting to switch off the lamps yet. He walked closer to that young man and greeted him.

"Good evening,sir…"

The young man replied,"Good evening too…fuh…fuh…Uhh,I hope I'm not too late to buy the flower."

Nowaki grinned happily as he replied back,"Nope,you're the last customer for today. Umm,may I know what flower that you want?"

"Does this shop sell yellow rose?I would like to buy a bouquet of it."He asked.

"Of course!It cost 3000 yen. Well,that rose is very suitable to give to the one you loved. Umm,do you want to give it to your girlfriend?"

The blue haired boy noticed that young man was started blushing. He stumbled a bit. He replied,"Y-Yeah…s-sort of…"

Nowaki didn't take too much time. He just walked to the rose and took a few of it and packed it into a bouquet. Then, he handed to him as that young man handed him 3000 yen to him.

"Thank you very much and come again!"He bowed respectfully,thanking him for purchasing the roses.

That young male quickly nodded and ran out from the shop. He just chuckled and returned back to the main fuse. He said alone,

"What a rush….eheh…"

Speaking about roses,suddenly,he remembered about someone that who was waiting for him at home. Without wasting time,he quickly closed down the shop and rushed back home. He was very excited to meet with that person.

**Nowaki's New House...**

"Oh god,I hope I didn't late. I don't want him mad at me."Nowaki was worried about what will going to happen once he got into his house.

He just didn't want that person to be regret of living together with him. After he got a new house,which was nearer to the university where he was studying at. He wanted to change everything in his life,never wanted to fail again. He imagined of how happy he was being together with that person,the one he loved most. Just to be with that person.

He took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Quickly,he stepped inside his house and greeted,

"I'm home..."

As being expected,that person was already waiting for him at the front door. That person's face was looked either angry or sad. The eyes were looking sharply towards Nowaki.

"H-Hiro-san...i-i'm home..."

That person was Hiroki Kamijou. He was an associated professor in literature in Mitsuhashi University. And to reveal it,he was Nowaki's boyfriend. His new lover. He was 29 years old and he was a bit older than Nowaki. He had a pair rusty brown eyes and brown hair. He had a previous lover that been 'rejected' named Akihiko Usagi. Now,he have forgot Akihiko and began new life together with his true lover.

Hiroki was still silenced,not even wanted to reply Nowaki's greeting. He just stood still and stared towards his boyfriend. That caused Nowaki felt very worried with him. He afraid that Hiroki will started getting mad at him.

"H-Hiro-san..."

Hiroki suddenly began walking slowly towards him. His face turned sad instantly. Nowaki felt strange with his sudden act.

"H-Hiro-san...please.."Nowaki tried to comfort him since he knew that the brunette will mad at him.

But,his expectation was wrong when Hiroki began leaning his head onto Nowaki's chest and he started mumbling.

"Nowaki...you're late.."

Nowaki stunned. He just wrapped his arms around his body and pulled him closer into his. He replied softly,

"I'm sorry,Hiro-san..I was busy serving the customers. I forgot that you're waiting for me. I'm truly sorry...I promise that I won't do that again."

Nowaki held his chin and lifted him up,wanting him to look at him. Then,he finally leaned down for a passionate kiss into his lips,which was being returned by the brunette with the same passion but eager and force.

"Next time...don't make the same mistake again."Said Hiroki once they broke the kisses.

The blue haired boy nodded and kisses him again. He broke off and simply replied,"I promise,Hiro-san..."

He continued,"Come on,Hiro-san..let me prepare for you a special meal for dinner tonight."

Hearing that,Hiroki got instant blushing. To him,every meal that Nowaki made were very special. But he couldn't believe that there's another meal that was more special than others.

Nowaki quickly grabbed his hand gently and brought him inside. He was very excited to have fun together with his beloved.

-After Nowaki explained everything about the house that Hiroki constantly believed that his senpai will be living together,he finally realised that he really loved him very much. Showing that the love that couldn't be replaced by anything.

And now,Hiroki and Nowaki were living in a new house together. As their relationship were built and it kept becoming stronger. Hiroki started to love him more and more. Throughout his past that had been through,he have found a new path that surely led him to a real happiness. Living together with Nowaki. Plus,their new house was closer to Mitsuhashi University,which gave Hiroki a bit advantage to it.

**After dinner...**

"Hiro-san?"Nowaki called him.

Hiroki turned his sight from the television to him. He asked back,"What is it?"

Nowaki smiled widely as he asked him back,more liked requesting,"Let's go bath together..."

Hiroki's face quickly changed. He became angry with him. To him,taking bath together was ridiculous idea. But to his other side,he was very shy since he never took bath with someone before. He looked down bashfully as he began blushing.

"Don't request me that!You idiot!"

But Nowaki didn't give up. He tried again to convince him. "Hiro-san...it would be better if we take a bath together. We can spend moment together...alone.."

"Don't be ridiculous,Nowaki!You pervertic idiot!"Hiroki still refused but actually he shy.

The other boy tried again,"You know,I really want to take bath together with the one I loved most,that is you. You know..."He looked down as be continued,"This is my wish that..I really want to fulfill it...when we have lived together..I had promised that I wanted to make you happy to be with me...j-just to make you happy..."

Hiroki was stumbled upon his humble reason. He was really impressed with his true feelings that he wanted to give everything to himself,including happiness.

_'This is the happiness...that I've been looking for...'_

Finally,he accepted his offer. "Okay,Nowaki...let's go bath together.."

Just with short answer,Nowaki smiled very widely.

_**During the bath,in the bathroom...**_

Hiroki and Nowaki were bathing together in a bathtub that much afford with two person. Actually,they're not just taking bath together,but they were making a little love together. Hiroki was leaning on top of Nowaki. His body was completely contacted with him while Nowaki wrapped his arms around him as usual. He was really shy but...he wanted to show that he really loved him.

"Nowaki..."

"Yes,Hiro-san?"

He said shyly as he blushed,"You've done so much for me. Thank you..."

Nowaki smiled widely as he tightened the grip. He said,"I want to make sure that you're happy being with me,Hiro-san..."

The brunette began smiling,leaning his head on his boyfriend's neck. "I'm already feel how happy feels like..."

Nowaki kissed his forehead and softly replied,"I love you,Hiro-san. I love you very much."

"I love you more,Nowaki..."

"Nowaki..."

"Yes,Hiro-san?"

"Let's do the same moment like now after this..."

"That would be my pleasure,Hiro-san..."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2-Love Is An Open Door

**Chapter 2-Love is an Open Door..**

**Mitsuhashi University,Japan,The Next Day...**

It was a peaceful moment in the university in a peaceful morning. The students were having lessons with their lecturers. Everything was very normal as usual. But some of them were doesn't have any classes to attend so they were spending time in the student lounge and garden.

Move to the next scene,the moment in the lecturer's room were completely disaster. The room that were being occupied by two lecturers were absolutely like a dog and cat but more like little childrens. Everything inside the room were messy and scattered.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT,YOU SHIT!"A young man named Hiroki Kamijou shouting aloud as he threw books madly towards his mate,Miyagi. He was really mad at him.

Miyagi still stubborn,not wanting to stop teasing him. He liked teasing him much because Hiroki was a bad temper person and easily touched by words. He continued to tease him.

"Making love in the library...make mess in there. Oh my god,it could be a hot news here. A paparazzi..."

Without any words,Hiroki quickly approaching towards him and tried to hit him. But Miyagi kept defending himself,still...he kept teasing him.

"Hahahaha,don't hit me..."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY,SHIT!"

Finally,he stopped hitting him and returned back to his desk. He sat on his chair and folded his arms around his chest. He sighed as he still mad at him.

"Heh!You don't know what it feels like..."

Miyagi replied back as if he wanted to defend himself from getting lost. He said,"Hahaha...in the school,you idiot.."

The brunette finally gave up on the fight. He decided to ignore him and don't want to listen every single word from him. He opened his laptop and continued with his usual work. Miyagi still kept teasing him behind.

"What?Give up?Hahaha,looks like I won this fight. Hahaha..."

He tried to hold his anger. He clenched his fist,trying to show that he was holding his temper,not wanting to fight with him anymore. He also thought at the same time that he really wanted to give him a strong punch on his face. But,as a matured person,he needed to think wisely.

_'Why do I have to be in this room with this idiot childish man here?God...he is so damn annoying. I liked wanted to punch him so badly. What's wrong with this guy?'_

He looked outside through the window. He was looking to the sky. He leaned down his head on his hand and stared towards it. Suddenly,he imagined of Nowaki,his boyfriend.

_'This work had me so done. I hate to be in this room with this annoying Miyagi. But I know,only Nowaki can cheer me should I do?I really love him but I want to make something that he can become happy.'_

Hiroki's head slipped down from his hand and fell down leaning on the table. He thought again,

_'Shit...i'm so dead right now..'_

Finally,he got an idea. He raised up his head as his eyes widened. He thought again,

_'Maybe I should pick him up at the flower shop after this since my work is about getting done for today..'_

He quickly turned off his laptop and put inside his bag. Then,he quickly walked out from the room. Miyagi quickly said,

"Heheheh,where are you going?Feeling regret with the fight just now?"

He just ignored as he walked out through the door and about to leave the room. But he stepped back and quickly threw a pen hardly towards Miyagi. He released his temper by saying,

"THIS IS A PAYBACK FOR YOU!"He left the room after that.

"Ahhhhhh!"Miyagi shouted in pain. He got being hit on his face.

**Flower Shop,**

Hiroki finally arrived at the front door of flower shop. He saw Nowaki was busy serving the customers who were buying flowers. It was a bit crowded inside. So,he decided to wait outside,waiting for Nowaki to end his shift.

As Nowaki busy treating the customers,he looked outside of the shop and suddenly he noticed Hiroki was leaning against the glass window. He smiled widely as he was feeling very excited to meet with him.

_'W-Wow?Hiro-san is waiting for me.'_Thought Nowaki happily in his heart.

For once again,he was very excited to meet with him and walked together to their home. He quickly served the customers furiously so he could end his shift within short time. Hiroki watched him from the outside and he was very shocked when he suddenly saw him working faster.

_'W-What?He works so fast...you don't have to be rush,idiot. I'm still waiting here...'_

10 minutes later,all customers finally were served very well. They have bought the flowers that they wanted. Nowaki took a breathe in relief as he still excited to meet him. He quickly met with his work mate which was a bit older than him. It must be his superior.

"If there's no anything that you want me to do. May I end my shift early?"Asked Nowaki.

That old man nodded happily as he answered,"Well,since we got a lot of profit. It's a little bonus for you. Yes,you may leave."

The blue haired boy was very happy with permission from him. He bowed quickly as he thanked him so much,"Thank you,thank you very much!"

Suddenly,Hiroki walked inside the shop and walked closer to both of them.

Nowaki quickly greeted him,"Hiro-san!I don't know that you're waiting for me.."

Hiroki smiled a bit. But actually,he wanted to control his emotion in front of Nowaki's superior. He simply replied,

"Y-Yeah..."

Nowaki then said,"Wait for a while...I want to change my clothes inside."Then,he quickly ran to the counter and reached towards a door that led to the worker's room.

Nowaki's superior turned at Hiroki and greeted him.

"Oh,so...you're Hiroki Kamijou. Oh,you're the one who sent flowers here,wasn't it?"

Hiroki nodded slightly as he replied,"Y-Yes,I'm Hiroki Kamijou."

"You come here to pick him up,isn't it?"He asked with a smile. The brunette just nodded again and replied back,

"Y-Yes,I'm sorry if I interrupting your work here. I thought that his shift has ended,so I came in to pick him up."

Nowaki's superior laughed unintentionally. He could see a little faint blush on his cheeks. He patted his shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"Hahaha,cheer up. Don't be so shy.."

"It is very awkward...I mean,I never did this throughout my life. This..is my first time."Hiroki explained.

The middle age man replied,"You think that doing this would recognise you as 'that'?Forget it,Hiroki. The people will always looking at you as a normal person. Don't seclude yourself..."

Suddenly,Nowaki returned with his bag.

"Come on,Hiro-san...let's go."Nowaki said happily,feeling excited to walk with him.

Hiroki just nodded and he turned back to Nowaki's superior. He bowed a bit as he said for a farewell,

"Nice to talk with you. Pardon me.."

"Don't forget to come again next time!"He giggled.

Along their walk towards home,Nowaki was curious about what Hiroki and his superior were talked about. So,he began asking him.

"Hiro-san,what was that about?"

Hiroki confused,"A-Ah?What's 'that'?What are you talking about?"

The other male smiled. He replied,"You both were talking about what?I noticed that you both were happily chatting as if you both have a good news. What was that?"

Finally the brunette understood,"Why you would want to know?"He looked away and blushed shyly.

Nowaki giggled. He began trying to grip his lover's hand and slowly slipped in between each fingers. That made Hiroki got more blushing.

"I'm your boyfriend,Hiro-san..."Nowaki simply answered.

The brunette started explaining,"It's just nothing. He asked me about picking you up."

"What does he said?"

"He said that I don't have to be shy and seclude myself. To be honest,along with our relationship,I never make you happy. I always got busy with work and grading the papers,forgotting to spend time with you."

Hiroki continued,"For that,I'm truly sorry."

Nowaki smiled very widely,feeling happy with his humbleness in the relationship. He returned back by raising his hand and kissing his hand.

"It is very happy to be with you,Hiro-san.."

"Akihiko may be my lover that could not be forgotten. But...there's no important as much as loving you more."Hiroki lowered his head.

Nowaki replied back,"Love can strike anyone,Hiro-san. Love is blind,not recognise anyone. It is our job to bring love to the right path. Love...is an open door."

Hiroki stunned with the statement. He looked up towards his boyfriend and stared at him. He whispered inside his deep heart.

_'How stupid I am for forgetting such a simple answer about love. All this time,I just remembering about Akihiko without giving him chance to choose his path in love. Love..can strike anyone. But...it is our job to bring love to the right path. Maybe Akihiko is not my true love..in finally...I found a new love...a true love...Nowaki Kusama. He is..my true love.'_

He continued whispering in his heart,turning his head looking up towards the sky,_'Love...is an open door. It is our choice...of who is going to be with. My choice to be with is...Nowaki.'_

At their new apartment,that night...

"Nowaki..."

"Yeah,Hiro-san?"

Hiroki said shyly,"Let's have...a date for..tonight."

Nowaki reacted more happily with a wide smile on his face,"Really?That's really great..come on!"

Hiroki just nodded as he whispered again inside his heart,

_'Maybe...tonight is the right time to unleash my whole feelings towards him. Being with him..made my love towards him becoming more increase. As long as I'm with him,I will always happy. Love..is an open door...'_


End file.
